El lazo que nos une
by Silvers07
Summary: Universo alterno- Yuzu y su madre se mudan a otra ciudad, además su prima vivirá a partir de ahora con ellas. Titulo cambiado por que el otro estaba muy simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Ki onda gente! Sean bienvenidos a una nueva historia de Citrus. Está vez les traigo un ship quema mundos que varios ya sabrán cuál es: Yuzu xMatsuri** _ ***Inserte imagen del planeta en llamas***_ **:v**

 **Por cierto, ando sad porque acabó little witch academia :,v**

 **Advertencia: Au (Universo alterno), posibles Ooc e incesto.**

 **Citrus y sus personajes pertenecen a Saburo Uta.**

* * *

Yuzu Aihara iba caminando tranquilamente por aquel campus, que sería a partir de ahora su nuevo lugar de estudios. Su madre, había conseguido una gran oportunidad de algo trabajo en esa ciudad, lo que significó tener que dejar su estilo de vida antiguo para mudarse hasta allí, Ahora que había sido trasladada a esa universidad, quería al menos familiarizarse con esta; una pequeña visita venía bien antes de su primer día de clases.

Ignorando miradas curiosas, provocadas por su tono rubio tal vez, miraba y exploraba cada rincón de ese centro de estudios, destacando siempre que era lo que le agradaba y lo que no.

-Bien, parece que es mejor de lo que me imaginaba.- dijo para sí misma.

Terminando su visita, decide volver a casa, sin embargo al voltear en una esquina siente chocar con algo, o más bien con alguien.

-Lo siento, pero tengo prisa- escuchó decir a la desconocida, que se reincorporaba del piso.

-Perdóname también, iba algo distraía- dice ayudando a recoger las cosas de la desconocida.

Finalmente, cuando logran mirarse a la cara, surge un silencio entre las dos.

Por su parte, a Yuzu algo se le hacía familiar en la otra, ese cabello rosa, le llamaba mucho la atención, después de unos momentos nota que la más baja también le está mirando detenidamente.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunta algo desorbitada.

La otra muchacha, sin ningún impedimento se acerca y toma un mechón de su cabello.

-Llamas mucho la atención con ese cabello teñido.

"¡Pero si tú llevas el cabello de rosa!"- fue lo que quiso decir en ese momento.

-¿Qué?

-Eres nueva aquí ¿Verdad?-preguntó la menor.

La rubia seguía aturdida.

-Este… si, empiezo clases mañana, estoy aquí para familiarizarme un poco con la universidad.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, su mala costumbre de hablar de más frente a los extraños.

En ese momento se oye un timbre, haciendo que la desconocida se exalte.

-Parece que llegaré tarde a clases de nuevo-dijo- por cierto, mi cabello es natural.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno tengo que irme-dijo tomando sus cosas. Fue un gusto verte… One-chan- dijo antes de voltear la esquina.

-¡¿Cómo me dijo?!- gritó Yuzu, al ver que se acercaban más alumnos, decidió restarle importancia y seguir su camino, sin embargo, una hoja de papel en el suelo la detuvo.

Al recogerla se encontró con el dibujo de un paisaje marino a la luz de la luna.

-"¡Qué lindo!"- Pensó-"¿Se le habrá caído a esa chica? Ahora que lo pienso, se dirigía a la facultad de arte, espero no sea importante"

Guardó el dibujo y comenzó a caminar.

-Supongo que puedo buscarla y devolvérselo mañana.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa-gritó Yuzu al llegar a su hogar.

Fue recibida por su madre, que se encontraba cocinando.

-Bienvenida ¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó la señora Aihara.

La ojiverde tomó asiento antes de contestar.

-Pues bien, el lugar es realmente agradable-contestó alegremente.

Yuzu le contó todo lo sucedido a su madre, obviando su extraño encuentro con cierta pelirosa.

-Bueno, supongo que tendrás muchos ánimos para empezar mañana a estudiar.

-No tengo otra opción- dijo la rubia de manera burlesca, ganándose una pequeña reprimenda por parte de su madre.

Después, Yuzu fue se dirigió a su habitación, allí se encontró con un llamativo escenario.

En lugar de una, eran dos las camas que se hallaban en su cuarto, al lado de una de ellas, tres grandes maletas y pertenencias que no reconocía para nada.

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué hay dos camas en mi habitación? -preguntó bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

Su madre dejó de picar unas verduras, y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Oh! Recuerda que antes de llegar aquí te comenté que tu prima, Matsuri, se mudaría con nosotros también- habló la señora.

Pues sí, al parecer otra de las razones por las que vinieron a vivir a Tokio, fue porque la madre de Matsuri había muerto hace poco, y al faltarle tres años para cumplir la mayoría de edad la tutela de esta pasó directamente a la señora Aihara.

A decir verdad, poco recordaba de su prima, solo sabía que le era menor por dos años y su peculiar cabello rosado, a menudo le llamaba "cabeza de chicle" Y la dejó de tener contacto con ella a los siete años.

-Entonces ¿Compartiré la habitación con ella?

-Sí, espero no te importe, ya que no tenemos más que dos cuartos aquí, fue bueno que la mudanza haya traído sus cosas aquí.

No le desagradaba la idea de alguien más en la casa sobretodo tratándose un familiar, pero se le hacía un poco incómodo.

En ese momento, el timbre de la casa sonó

-¡Debe ser ella!- dijo emocionada su madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Yuzu sorprendida.

-Deja de decir tonterías y ve a abrir- le dijo su madre.

La ojiverde se paró de su asiento y fue a hacer lo que ordenó su madre..

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió esperando encontrar a su pequeña prima.

-Hola.

Pero la que estaba en la puerta era esa muchacha de pelo rosa con la,que chocó esta mañana.

-¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!-preguntó la rubia esmeradamente.

-¡Matsuri-chan! ¡Bienvenida!- La voz de su madre y esas palabras la dejaron en shock.

-"¿Espera qué?"- fue lo que pensó.

-Buenas tardes Tía-dijo la menor entrando a la casa-Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí.

Yuzu seguía sin asimilar la situación.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Yuzu one-chan-habló tranquilamente Matsuri.

Y eso fue lo que necesito para salir de su confusión.

La chica de cabello rosa con la que se encontró este día, en realidad era su prima menor Matsuri.

* * *

Mientras almorzaban, Yuzu comenzó a explicar a la señora Aihara la razón de su anterior comportamiento.

-Bueno, es una coincidencia que estés estudiando en la misma universidad que Matsuri, así podrán irse juntas todos los días-comentó alegremente la mayor de las tres.

-Pude, reconocer a Yuzu al instante, sin embargo, no entiendo por qué ella no lo hizo conmigo- dijo la pelirosa.

Yuzu seguía comiendo sin mencionar nada.

-Bien Yuzu, puede ser algo boba en ocasiones-dijo su madre.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón Tía.

Y la verdad no le gustaba que hablaran así de ella.

\- Yuzu ¿Podrías llevar a Matsuri a la habitación?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre.

-Cla…claro…Matsuri, acompáñame- dijo parándose de la mesa.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a subir las, escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación.

-Bueno, aquí es- dijo Yuzu abriendo la puerta y entrando seguida por la menor.

-¿Compartiremos?-preguntó la pelirosa.

-Sí, lamentablemente esta casa solo dispone de dos cuartos y una la ocupa mamá.

Matsuri comenzó a inspeccionar el cuarto.

-No importa-dijo sentándose en la que predijo era su cama, pues allí estaban sus cosas.

Por su parte Yuzu se quedó en la puerta observándola detenidamente; enserio estaba totalmente cambiada desde la última vez que la vio. Seguía manteniendo ese aire infantil, pero con un toque de madurez, tenía en los ojos una chispa de picardía que la hacía estremecer que iba muy bien con su cabello acomodado hasta los hombros. No podía decir mucho de su cuerpo **(Nota de autor: Eso sonó raro xD)** pero debía admitir que no le sentaba nada mal ese aspecto, en algún momento llegó a pensar que era linda.

-Si sigues mirándome así, voy a empezar a creer que eres una pervertida.

Y esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Acto seguido, su cara se tornó de rojo.

-¿Qué dices?

Ahora recordaba que de pequeña, Matsuri siempre gustó de jugarle bromas.

-Jeje, nada.

Yuzu se relajó.

-Bien, termina de acomodarte, yo bajaré a ayudarle a mamá con los platos-dijo Yuzu, para después comenzar a bajar.

* * *

-Yuzu- llamó su madre mientras lavaban los platos.

-¿Si?

-Sabes, mi hermana murió hace poco, debio ser un duro golpe para ella, peronosotras somos ahora la única familia de Matsuri, así que, por favor ayúdame a darle una vida normal, sé que debe ser incómodo, alguien más en esta casa, pero; es nuestro deber como familia.

Yuzu dejó de lavar y le sonrió fuertemrnte.

-Tranquila, ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!- dijo levantando su dedo pulgar.

* * *

La noche había caído y ahora Yuzu y Matsuri se preparaban para dormir.

-¡Ah Matsuri!-dijo buscando entre sus cosas- me parece que esto es tuyo. Le extendía el dibujo que había encontrado.

-Oh, fue un golpe de suerte que lo hayas encontrado tú-dijo Matsuri recibiendo la hoja.

-Espero que no haya sido algo importante; ¿Un trabajo para presentar?

Matsuri guardó el dibujo en su carpeta.

-No, solo lo hice por pasatiempo- dijo acostándose en la cama.

Yuzu hizo lo mismo, no sin antes agregar otro comentario.

-Es un hermoso trabajo, tienes un gran talento.

Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-Gracias-dijo la pelirosa- ¿Te digo algo?

-¿Qué?

La menor volteó a mirarla.

-El rubio te queda mejor que el castaño.

Y no supo porque ese comentario hizo que se sonrojara.

-Buenas noches.

-Bu…buenas noches

* * *

 **Final del primer capítulo, ¿Qué tal? Y que opinan de este Au :3**

 **Espero esto tenga su apoyo.**

 **Por cierto no tengo idea de cómo funcionan las universidades en Japón :v**

 **Ah sí, ¿Cómo se llama la madre de Yuzu y Mei? Me olvidé y solo tuve internet para publicar :v**

 **Autor de la imagen de portada:** **kiosayuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que onda vital gente! :v Ya era tiempo de actualizar xd. Lamento la tardanza pero he estado mega ocupado y planeaba actualizar en fines de julio pero me atropellaron :,v afortunadamente solo mis lentes sufrieron y tuve que esperar a comprar unos nuevos.**

 **Ah sí, a partir de este capítulo el apellido de la familia de Yuzu será Okogi, ya que aquí su madre nunca se casó con el padre de Mei. Fue mi error, perdón krnal la costumbre :v**

 **Sin más que empiece el cap.**

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente Yuzu despierta al sonar de su alarma como es de costumbre, estiró un poco el cuerpo antes de salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño.

Hoy comenzaba su primer día de clases en una nueva universidad y que mejor forma de empezar un día así que con un relajante baño.

-¡Bien Yuzu! ¡Hoy comienza una nueva etapa!- se dijo dándose ánimos a si misma frente al espejo. Después entró a la bañera y dejó que el agua cubriera su cuerpo.

Salió después de unos minutos y comenzó a buscar la ropa que iba a ponerse. Una vez seleccionadas las prendas comenzó a desenvolver la toalla que traía puesta para proceder a vestirse.

-Buenos días.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose y en consecutivo ese saludo hicieron que la rubia se estremeciera.

Claro, había olvidado que ahora su prima vivía con ellas.

-¡Matsuri toca antes de entrar!

La mencionada simplemente camino hacia su cama.

\- pero este también es mi cuarto-dijo-además es tu culpa por acaparar el baño, tuve que ir abajo a bañarme.

Yuzu no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí con algo de fastidio. Mientras notaba que Matsuri reía en tono bajo.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Yuzu.

-Si sigues así, te va a dar un resfriado-respondió la menor señalándola.

Y entonces Yuzu cayó en la cuenta de que seguía desnuda frente a la pelirosa.

-¡Waaaaaah¡

* * *

Ambas primas iban ahora caminando hacia la universidad, mientras conversaban sobre diversos temas.

-Entonces, ¿Este es tu primer año en la universidad? era Yuzu quien preguntaba.

-Sí, y tengo entendido que el tuyo también-dijo Matsuri.

Yuzu rió

-Bueno, en esta universidad sí, pero yo ya voy en el tercer año de mi carrera.

-Ya veo.

Estuvieron hablando por más tiempo hasta que llegaron al centro de estudios.

Matsuri comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al notar que Yuzu no se movía.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Matsuri a su prima.

La rubia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa e hizo una pregunta, sabiendo que esta causaría la burla de su menor prima.

-¿Podrías decirme donde queda la facultad de Comunicaciones?

Por su parte, la pelirosa soltó una carcajada.

-¿No se supone que estuviste averiguando eso ayer?

La mayor pasó por alto las burlas de su prima para responder.

-Bueno, me distraje y me concentre en otras cosas, ahora por favor ayúdame.

-Bien, no te preocupes está camino a mi facultad para tu suerte.

Yuzu suspiró y comenzó a seguir a Matsuri. La rubia iba pensando, aun se le hacía rara la idea de convivir con su prima, pero de algún modo también le parecía algo agradable.

"Una hermana menor "pensó Yuzu.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Eh? ...no, nada- No se había dado cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

-Como sea, es aquí- dijo Matsuri frente al edificio- Bien, ya me tengo que ir, así que te veo más tarde.

Yuzu se despidió de Matsuri y entro al aula, donde tenía clases según su horario.

Al entrar pudo notar como varias personas la observaban, deseaba haber decolorado su teñido cabello antes de llegar, para así no llamar mucho la atención.

Fue y se sentó en una de las últimas carpetas, tiempo después llegó otra chica y se sentó a su lado. En ese momento, se puso incómoda, quería hablarle a esa persona pero no sabía que decir, y no ayudaba el hecho de que esa persona estaba concentrada revisando su celular.

Entonces ella decide hacer lo mismo, lamentablemente, para su mala suerte necesitaba una contraseña para acceder al wi-fi de la universidad.

"¿Quién le pone contraseña al wi-fi de una universidad?" pensó amargamente.

-Hey.

De pronto escucho como la persona del costado la llamaba.

-¿Si?- preguntó algo dudosa.

-Toma-la desconocida le entregó un pedazo de papel, el cual contenía la dichosa clave de la red.

Inmediatamente Yuzu la escribió en su teléfono.

-Muchas gracias...- quería agradecer, pero no conocía el nombre de su "salvadora"

\- Taniguchi Harumi, de nada-hablo la chica dándole una sonrisa.

\- Okogi Yuzu, es un placer- respondió el saludo alegremente.

\- ¿Eres nueva verdad? Tu cabello llama mucho la atención.

Yuzu se resignó al hecho de que tenía que acostumbrarse a ser el punto de atención, al menos por ahora.

-Sí, pero no importa, me gusta así, ya se acostumbrarán a verme de esta manera- habló recostándose en la mesa.

\- Me gusta tu actitud- dijo la castaña riéndose.

Yuzu le correspondió el gesto. En poco tiempo ya había establecido una conversación con alguien nuevo, eso le aliviaba mucho. Siguieron hablando hasta que llegó el profesor al aula y tuvieron que prestar atención.

Como era de esperarse siendo alumna nueva, el maestro hizo que se parara al frente de la clase y se presentara a sus compañeros. No tuvo más opción que realizar la clásica presentación, y volver al sitio donde estaba sentada.

El resto de la clase pasó normalmente, en cierto punto se le hacía algo aburrida y el sueño ya empezaba a darle batalla.

-¡Señorita Okogi!

Batalla que hubiera perdido de no haber escuchado al maestro llamarla fuertemente.

-¿Si?-respondió medio sonámbula aun.

-Estoy esperando su respuesta.

Pues al parecer le habían hecho una pregunta, la cual desconocía completamente de que se trataba.

-Bien ¿Alguien sabe la respuesta?- preguntó el profesor viendo que la rubia no soltaba palabra alguna.

Solo una persona fue la que levantó la mano en ese momento. Se paró de su asiento revelando su bien cuidada cabellera negra, dio una respuesta y se volvió a sentar.

-Es correcto señorita Aihara, Okogi, espero haya prestado atención a su compañera.

Yuzu pudo ver como la chica de antes volteó a mirarla brevemente.

-Sí, no se preocupe-respondió.

Mientras la clase seguía desarrollándose, la rubia tenía curiosidad acerca de la chica de cabello negro, por lo que decidió preguntarle a Harumi, sigilosamente claro; no quería ganarse otro regaño.

-Ella es Mei Aihara, es la presidenta de la clase e hija del director de la universidad- le respondió la castaña.

-Oh ya veo- Yuzu la quedó mirando por unos momentos, sentía que algo en esa persona le despertaba curiosidad.

* * *

Ya en hora de salida, Yuzu decidió ir en busca de su prima, no tardó mucho en encontrarla, pudo verla tratando de ordenar unos papelotes en su carpeta, cosa que al parecer le estaba costando algo de trabajo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- dijo acercándose y recogiendo unos trabajos que se le habían caído a la menor.

La pelirosa recibió los papeles y terminó de acomodar sus cosas.

-Gracias- le dijo a su prima.

-De nada- respondió sonriendo la mayor- pero veo que tienes algunos problemas de orden.

-¿Me lo dice la chica que olvidó llevar dinero para el metro y dejó que su pobre prima pagara su pasaje por ella?- Matsuri habló con cierto sarcasmo.

Yuzu se sonrojó, no le gustaba que las personas le repitieran sus errores una y otra vez.

-Ya, ya entendí- dijo resignada.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la estación

-Entonces ¿Qué tal tu primer día?-preguntó Matsuri.

Yuzu tomó asiento junto a la menor y respondió.

-Bien, conocí a una chica agradable, creo que ya hice mi primera amiga, aunque después me vi humillada al no responder una pregunta, pero no había puesto atención.

-¿Te estabas quedando dormida?- preguntó la pelirosa con picardía.

-Como sea, la respuesta la dio otra compañera, era…. Mei Aihara.

-Ah, la hija del director.

-Si, por cierto, esa muchacha es muy bella.

Matsuri fingió bostezar y después habló en un tono más serio.

-Sí, pero no te aconsejo acercarte mucho a ella, pese a su buena apariencia, es alguien muy problemática.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

La segunda solo se encogió de hombros y mostró desinterés.

-Solo son rumores.

La conversación terminó cuando anunciaron la llegada a la estación donde bajaban. Ambas chicas tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hacia su casa.

-Sabes, no lo había pensado así, pero ya que ahora estamos viviendo juntas, técnicamente eres como mi hermana menor- soltó de repente Yuzu.

Matsuri dejó de caminar y volteó a mirarla.

-Bueno, entonces…. Es un gusto conocerte, Yuzu onee-chan- dijo Matsuri agudizando un poco la voz.

-Pe…pero no lo digas de esa forma- dijo Yuzu completamente roja.

* * *

 **Fin del segundo capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Ahora respecto a porque de lo que estudian, bueno a Matsuri no la veo estudiando ciencias u otras cosas por el estilo, asi que arte me pareció la mejor opción y Yuzu, pues sinceramente no tenía idea de que estudiaría ella y bueno tengo una amiga que me recuerda mucho a ella y estudia comunicaciones :v**

 **Nuevamente aclaro que no sé cómo funcionan las universidades en Japón, asi que como es un fic, lo adaptare al estilo de estudio de por acá.**

 **Nos leemos luego. El próximo capítulo será más emocionante.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, creo que ya era tiempo de publicar xD. Si me tardo mucho es porque realmente estoy de muy mala suerte, primero se malogra mi pc y después pierdo mi teléfono :,v por lo que he estado escribiendo por partes en un pc de la escuela, siempre cuidando que la profesora no me pillé Xd.**

 **Como sea, gracias por el apoyo que están brindándome y aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia quema mundos.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que comenzó la vida en Tokio para Yuzu y su madre, meses en los que lamentablemente, aún no se acostumbraba al ritmo que su madre y Matsuri parecían seguir con total normalidad.

Primero; debía levantarse más temprano de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pues la distancia de su hogar a la universidad era más larga que en su anterior ciudad, con toda la flojera en su cuerpo, era su prima la que tomaba el rol de despertador, cosa de la que estaría agradecida, de no ser porque la levantaba media hora después y vaya que debía apurarse, de algún modo u otro, la rubia se las ingeniaba para salir a la misma hora que Matsuri a clases.

-¿Hasta cuándo te levantarás por tu propia cuenta?- Era la frase que la señora Okogi repetía regularmente mientras apresuradamente Yuzu comía su desayuno-Matsuri no siempre estará para hacerlo.

-No te preocupes tía, no me cuesta nada hacerlo- Decía con una sonrisa la pelirosa desde la cocina, mientras terminaba de lavar los platos que ella y su tia habían usado.

Después de una mañana llena de reprimendas y burlas, finalmente partían rumbo a la estación, donde se encontraba el metro que las llevaría a su destino. Si había algo que destacar de esos meses, era que se lograban llevar bien, aunque la pelirosa le gastara bromas o se burlará de ella, se querían como hermanas, incluso Matsuri había comenzado a llamar "mamá" a su tía en ocasiones, esto a pedido de la señora el camino hablaban de diversos temas, hasta que llegaba el momento de separarse y tomar cada quien camino hacia su facultad.

* * *

Hoy al momento de llegar a casa, Yuzu entró apresuradamente y como nunca antes, empezó a arreglar su habitación, incluso tuvo la molestia de tomar la escoba y barrer el piso, cosa que normalmente hacía su madre, ya que tanto la rubia como la pelirosa pasaban por alto la delgada capa de polvo que se formaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enferma o qué?- se burló Matsuri al ver el énfasis que le ponía en la limpieza.

Yuzu por su parte, sin desviar la mirada de su trabajo respondió.

-Una amiga vendrá esta tarde a estudiar conmigo, así que debo dar una buena impresión.

Matsuri rió por lo bajo, se le hacía gracioso y un poco adorable ver a su prima de esa forma, dejó que siguiera en sus asuntos y fue a tomar una ducha. La verdad, ella no era ese tipo de persona que le gustara mucho meterse en asuntos de los demás, pero tenía curiosidad en saber de quien hablaba Yuzu; sea quien sea, lo sabría más adelante.

* * *

Matsuri se encontraba ahora sentada en la sala viendo televisión, afortunadamente, a diferencia de su prima, ella había salido de una ardua semana de exámenes y podía relajarse por algunos días. La señora Okogi se encontraba en la cocina y Yuzu seguía en su habitación. Su atención fue interrumpida debido al sonido del timbre de la puerta.

-Oh, debe ser la amiga de Yuzu, Matsuri, ve a abrir la puerta por favor-dijo la señora desde la cocina. Obedeciendo la indicación de su tía, la pelirosa se levantó del mueble y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes.

Pero no se esperó encontrar a Mei Aihara parada en las afueras de su casa; estaba a punto de hablar, hasta que escuchó la voz de Yuzu bajando las escaleras.

-¡Ah! Mei, buenas tardes, se bienvenida. La rubia hizo pasar a la chica de cabello negro, la presentó a su madre para después subir a su habitación.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo su prima se llevaba de esa manera con Mei Aihara? Eran las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos, junto a un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, que decidió ignorar y seguir en lo que estaba haciendo.

Pasadas unas horas, Matsuri es llamada por su tía para que termine de ayudarla en la preparación de la cena.

-Antes de comenzar, llévales a Yuzu y Aihara san este pequeño refrigerio que les hice- le dijo la madre de Yuzu, entregándole una bandeja con dos onigiris y dos vasos de jugo. Lo que menos quería ahora era cruzarse con la pelinegra, pero ya que la señora se lo pedía no tuvo opción más que tomar el encargo y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Afortunadamente la puerta estaba entreabierta y solo tuvo que empujarla ligeramente para pasar.

-Con permis….- No termino de hablar, puesto que jamás esperó ver a su prima, besándose con la hija del director de la universidad, tan pronto como entró a la habitación, las muchachas se separaron rápidamente y fue la rubia la primera en hablar.

-Ah…Matsuri qu..Que se te ofrece- se podía notar el nerviosismo en la voz de Yuzu

La menor fingió no haber visto nada y se acercó dejando el encargo en el escritorio.

-Bueno, mamá, me pidió que les trajera esto- Afortunadamente, Yuzu parecía haber caído y creer que ella no había visto nada, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Mei, quien la miraba fijamente.

-Mu…muchas gracias Matsuri.

La pelirosa salió de la habitación dejando solas a las otras muchachas; se quedó en el pasillo pensando unos momentos en lo que acababa de ver, pero sobre todo en esa sensación de molestia y angustia que se hacía presente al recordar la escena.

* * *

Ya en la noche, cuando Mei ya se había ido, Yuzu se encontraba lavando el servicio que habían ocupado durante la cena, se le podía oír tarareando una alegre melodía mientras realizaba la actividad, cosa que su prima no pasó desapercibida y ya se hacía una idea del porqué de esa actitud.

-Entonces…¿Desde cuando eres pareja de Aihara san?- preguntó acercándose desde atrás y susurrando en su oído.

La ojiverde casi deja caer el plato que estaba en sus manos en ese momento, se quedó estática y su rostro no podía estar más rojo que ahora. Lentamente dirigió su atención hacia Matsuri, la cual le daba una mirada llena de picardía.

-¿Tu…no…nos viste?

A la menor, ganas no le faltaban de capturar el rostro actual de la rubia en una fotografía, no obstante, siguió "molestándola" un poco más.

-Bueno, si tú y tu novia querían más privacidad, pudiste haberle puesto el seguro a la puerta.

Yuzu reaccionó nerviosamente, moviendo bruscamente sus brazos en forma de negación.

-No...no, no ella no es mi novia...yo no… Las constantes burlas de Matsuri estaban poniéndola muy nerviosa- No lo sé, aún no hay nada decidido.

Matsuri dio un suspiro, y esta vez habló en un tono más serio.

-Te dije que no te involucraras con ella, es alguien muy problemática y puedes salir perjudicada.

-Tú dijiste que solo eran rumores, y hasta ahora Mei no ha hecho nada malo a mi paracer- Contestó la rubia. Matsuri parecía iba a decir algo, pero cayó por unos momentos.

-Precisamente en esos rumores puedes verte envuelta tú, y no será nada bueno- dijo Matsuri cruzándose de brazos.

-Matsuri ¿Hay algo que sepas de Mei o has visto algo que quieras decirme? Preguntó Yuzu.

La menor se quedó pensando un poco, suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-No, simplemente, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

Yuzu, se acercó a la pelirosa y comenzó a revolver su cabello con la mano.

-Me alegra que te preocupes por mí, pero creéme, yo sé lo que hago, puedo cuidarme sola ¿Bien?

La pelirosa miró hacia el costado y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Ahora por favor, prométeme que no le dirás nada a mamá de esto ¿Si?

Es entonces cuando la sonrisa traviesa de la menor regresa y mira hacia la más alta.

-Bien. Pero con una condición

Yuzu bufó ante la respuesta, esperando ya algo así, sabiendo que no era más que una forma de su prima para molestarla.

-Bien bien ¿Qué es esta vez?

Pero definitivamente no se esperaba esa clase de pedido.

-¿Me das un beso?

-¡¿Qué!?- Quería asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

-Pero no cuenta uno en la mejilla, debe ser en la boca.

Yuzu podía sentir como el calor de la sangre de su cuerpo subía hasta su cara.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-Umm- Matsuri agudizó más su voz, dándole una faceta de inocencia, que sabía tenía un gran efecto en la rubia- Los labios de Onee-chan han sido profanados, es mi deber purificarlos **. (Nota de Autor: Me comenzé a reir al imaginar esto)**

A Yuzu la cabeza parecía darle vueltas y haberse quedado en blanco.

-De…deja de bromear así Matsuri.

La mencionada suspiró y comenzó a salir de la cocina.

-Bien, entonces creo que mamá estará feliz de saber que tiene una nuera.

Al oir esto la rubia alcanzó y tomó a Matsuri del brazo y la llevó nuevamente a la cocina, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la menor, la tomó de los hombros y hablo:

-Bien, bien, pero solo por esta vez.

Yuzu comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Matsuri, la cual solo seguía inmóvil al ver cada vez más cerca el rostro de su prima o; se había congelado, su cuerpo no respondía y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba cada vez que sentía más cerca el aliento de Yuzu, el sentimiento era sofocante pero agradable, no fue hasta que sintió la nariz de la mayor chocar con la suya que reaccionó.

-Espera, era una broma-dijo alejando el rostro de la mayor con sus manos.

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes, parecías hablar muy en serio- protestó la rubia, actó seguido comenzó a reírse- jaja…pero valió la pena, realmente estás muy asustada, solo...jaja… deberías ver tu rostro.

No necesitaba verlo, podía sentir sus mejillas hirviendo, incluso podía oír su pulso cardiaco acelerado.

-Bueno, iré a ver un poco de televisión ¿Vienes?- preguntó Yuzu.

-Si...claro- dijo después de unos momentos de silencio.

Que era lo que le pasaba, creía tener una idea, pero quería estar al cien por ciento segura, para saber si enfrentarlo o no.

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, dejen sus reviews y no sean tímidos en dejar sugerencias, teorías, consejos para mejorar la escritura, todo será bienvenido.**

 **¿Por qué Matsuri quiere que Yuzu se aleje de Mei? Eso se verá más adelante.**

 **¿Y Haurmin? No se preocupen no me he olvidado de ella**

 **¿Alguien para pokimon shomdow? xd**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a un capítulo más de esta historia. Nuevamente disculparme por la demora, pero este año sí que ha sido muy ocupado, y aprovechando que mañana es feriado pues publicaré este cap. Una semana más y salgo de vacaciones así que posiblemente mis publicaciones serán más seguidas.**

 **Aparición de un oc y una escena algo fuerte en este capítulo.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y sin más que decir, que comience el capítulo.**

* * *

Si había algo que Yuzu detestaba completamente era tener que quedarse después de clase para un largo periodo de estudio, cosa que no sucedería si no estuviera a puertas de reprobar una materia, de algún modo u otro siempre se las arregló para salir airosa en el curso en cuestión.

-Tú adelántate a casa Matsuri, yo me quedaré aquí por unas horas más-le decía la ojiverde a su prima mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca.

-Está bien, pero asegúrate de comer algo, podrías caer desmayada de tanto estudio- bromeó la menor. Despidiéndose y tomando un rumbo diferente, comienza a dirigirse a la salida.

-¡Matsuri!- Oye a alguien gritar su nombre. Una de sus compañeras la estaba buscando, al parecer una petición por parte del consejo de estudiantes para una de las tantas actividades que se realizarían por el aniversario de fundación de la institución.

Y allí se encontraba ella; Mei Aihara, junto a otras personas. Poca era la atención que mostraba a sus palabras en ese momento, puesto que las escenas sucedidas con Yuzu hace algunos días seguían molestando en su cabeza.

-Eso sería todo, espero contar con su apoyo- fue lo único que logro oír de parte de la chica de cabello azabache, acto seguido todos comenzaron a retirarse del aula en la que se encontraban. Ya le preguntaría después a alguien que era en lo que se habían comprometido. Con ese pensamiento fue la última en salir.

Es a unos pocos metros de la puerta de salida en donde se da cuenta de que había olvidado su mochila.

-"Se me están pegando las costumbres de Yuzu"-pensó de manera divertida. Caminó de regreso al salón donde se encontraban antes y para su suerte, la mochila aún se encontraba allí. Saliendo de del aula estaba por dirigirse una vez más a su hogar, cuando un extraño sonido la hizo detener. El sonido en cuestión venía de muy cerca de donde se encontraba, de la parte posterior del salón para ser exactos, así que siendo dominada por la curiosidad se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

Sus pasos se detuvieron y sus ojos se dilataron, pues dicho ruido era provocado por la hija del director, la cual estaba acompañada de otra joven que se apoyaba en la pared mientras disfrutaba del "placer" de tener los labios de Mei Aihara sobre los suyos.

" _Click"_

Rápidamente Matsuri se escondió tras la pared, no había tardado mucho en decidir fotografiar aquella escena, lamentablemente en su apuro había olvidado desactivar aquel sonido que hizo que las otras dos muchachas se separaron inmediatamente.

Después de unos segundos sin actividad alguna, le pareció oír que la "pareja" se alejaba del lugar, un poco aliviada sale de su escondite, antes de ser tomada bruscamente por unos brazos que la acorralaron sobre aquel muro, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una penetrante y helada mirada amatista.

-Mizusawa-san, ¿Se te ofrece algo?- El tono de la presidenta era lo suficientemente firme como para intimidar a cualquiera, no obstante ella siempre sabía cómo mantener la calma.

-Es un gusto verla Aihara san, yo solo pasaba por aquí y al ver esa maravillosa escena me dieron ganas de retratarla.

Sabía que la pelinegra no era fácil de someter, por lo que si quería lograr su cometido, debía seguirle el juego.

-Aun que es algo triste, me hubiera gustado fotografiar el beso entre yuzu y usted también.

En el momento que la presidenta aflojó su agarre supo que había dado en el clavo.

-Que intentas hacer esta vez Mei Aihara- habló esta vez con una voz más firme.

La mencionada la soltó, dio media vuelta y con toda la elegancia que solo ella sabía manejar comenzó a alejarse.

-Eso no es algo que te incumba- le dijo de la manera más indiferente a la pelirosa.

-Sí, tienes razón, el cómo lleves tu vida no es de mi importancia, pero, Yuzu es mi prima y ella si me importa, por lo que te pido que por favor no la involucres en tus asuntos.

La otra chica se detuvo y volvió a mirarla para hablarle.

-No es mi culpa que ella se me siga y se haya aferrado a mí.

Para ese punto, Matsuri ya había comenzado a irritarse un poco, reuniendo la poca cordura que le quedaba prosiguió con la charla.

-Claro, y como no sabes rechazarla, como no quieres obtener problemas, para conservar tu imagen de "señorita perfecta", para "controlarla" tu solo le sigues la corriente, la haces caer en tu juego egoísta, igual que esa chica, igual que…

-Kirigaya- sus palabras fueron cortadas por Mei.

Ahora sí había acabado con toda la cordura que le quedaba.

-Kirigaya Nanami, ustedes salían en la preparatoria, eso hasta que ella se sintió atraída por mí.

Por más que el instinto de golpear ese perfecto rostro la estuviera dominando, una pelea y con la presidenta e hija del director no sería nada bueno para ella.

-Eres una egoísta, nada te importa lo que piensen o sientan los demás, tú sabías sobre lo nuestro, tu no la correspondías, jugaste con sus sentimientos y qué hiciste cuando te vio junto a otra persona, en lugar de enfrentar esa responsabilidad dejaste que se hundiera sola. ¿Crees que tu vida es complicada e injusta? Responde eso cuando encuentres a la persona que amabas con una soga en el cuello, colgando del techo de su habitación.

-Esa fue decisión suya, si ya terminaste, me retiro.

Definitivamente quería golpearla.

-Cómo sea, no permitiré que Yuzu caiga en tu juego.

* * *

Ahora ¿Cómo le mostraría aquella foto a Yuzu? Conocía muy bien a la rubia, estaba muy ilusionada con la pelinegra, y algo así la fulminaría por completo, debía pensar en algo, tratar el tema con calma, o de lo contrario tendría que soportar una Yuzu deprimida por un buen tiempo.

-Oye Matsuri ¿Te sucede algo?- oyó preguntar a la rubia, que no sabía en qué momento había entrado a la habitación.

Decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con ella de una vez por todas, antes de que se diera cuenta por sí misma y el resultado fuera mucho peor, aunque claro estaba que sería difícil convencerla.

-Yuzu, debo hablar contigo- le contestó la pelirosa incorporándose de la cama.

La rubia se sentó también, dándole la señal de que prosiga con su mensaje.

-Se trata de…bueno debo advertirte sobre…-Definitivamente eso era algo difícil de hacer, normalmente lo diría coas así sin reparo alguno, pero la persona frente a ella era Yuzu, y el hecho de verla lastimada detenía las palabras que pensaba decir.

-Es sobre Mei ¿Verdad?

Su mirada solo mostraba asombro, no había forma de que Yuzu supiera lo ocurrido esa tarde ¿Cierto?

-Si ella…

-Tranquila, ya sé todo.

Si, de algún modo Yuzu había visto y oído su conversación con la presidenta esta tarde.

-Me dirigía a comprar algo, tuve que tomar ese camino ya que el principal estaba siendo usado para entrenamiento, cuando vi a Mei junto a esa chica, en ese momento sentí que un gran peso caía sobre mí, me faltaba la respiración y me dolía el pecho, quería ir y encararla, hasta que te vi salir del otro lado y oí su conversación, escuche también tu historia, de algún modo, el hecho de que dieras la cara por mí me tranquilizó.

Yuzu se acercó a Matsuri y la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo, para después pegar su frente a la de ella y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Lamento no haberte hecho caso antes, me deje llevar por mi inmadurez y terminé lastimándome, es bueno saber que cuento con tu apoyo después de todo.

Por las señales que daba su cuerpo, Matsuri estaba segura de que su temperatura había subido muchos grados, incluso su ritmo cardiaco había aumentado, no se sorprendería si de pronto Yuzu lo comenzaba a escuchar.

-Entonces, sobre lo que sentías respecto a Mei-preguntó tratando de apaciguar esa situación.

Yuzu se separó finalmente de ella para sentarse nuevamente en su cama.

-Debo admitir que dolerá por un tiempo, pero después de lo de hoy, ya no quiero saber nada de ella.

Realmente Yuzu se estaba tomando con calma esa situación.

-Si piensas golpearla, yo la sostendré por ti- habló de manera divertida la menor.

Yuzu rió por lo bajo mientras negaba esas palabras.

-Aunque, me gustaría poder hacer algo para que cambié esa actitud.

Matsuri bufó.

-Allí vas de nuevo, siempre amable y buena con todos

-¡Yo solo quiero ayudar! Protestó la rubia.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que oyeron el llamado de atención de la señora Okogi

-Creo que deberíamos acostarnos ya- dijo Matsuri yendo a su cama.

Pero fue detenida por Yuzu, quien la sostenía de la manga izquierda.

-Espera Matsuri ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?-preguntó la ojiverde.

Era normal que se sintiera así después de lo que había ocurrido, cuando pasó el incidente con Nanami ella estaba igual, pero a diferencia de Yuzu, ella no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse.

-Está bien, mientras no trates de hacer nada pervertido conmigo.

-Gracias.

Acostadas ya en la cama y con las luces apagada, era difícil para la menor cerrar los ojos, tener a Yuzu cerca de algún modo la hacía sentir extraña, si pudiera comparar era un sentimiento similar al que le producía Nanami, pero no podía ser eso, no definitivamente no podía sentir eso por la rubia, aquello solo era un sentimiento pasajero nada más.

-Oye Matsuri- Escuchó a la otra muchacha hablar.

-Hmm- fingió estar a punto de dormirse.

-Gracias por lo de hoy.

-De nad….

Matsuri había volteado su rostro para responderle a Yuzu provocando que lo que se suponía sería un beso en la mejilla, terminó con un ligero roce en la comisura de los labios, afortunadamente Yuzu parecía no haberle dado importancia, pero a Matsuri le bastó ese pequeño roce para alterar sus emociones y sentidos por completo. Definitivamente necesitaba salir de allí.

-Yuzu, iré por un vaso de agua, vuelvo en un instante.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca, ahora si definitivamente no tenía ninguna duda.

" _Estoy enamorada de mi prima mayor"_

* * *

 **Fin del cap ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Lamento haber hecho que Mei parezca tan "mala" aquí, pero necesitaba un escenario dramático para el desarrollo de esta historia. AHORA SI SE VIENE LO**

 **Como no creo publicar hasta inicios de enero ¡Les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!**

 **Pdta: Ya falta poco para el anime de citrus uwu**


	5. Chapter 5

Los siguientes días parecían pasar de manera muy lenta para Matsuri, el reciente sentimiento que se hacía presente en ella la estaba atormentando a sobremanera, lo peor, Yuzu ya había comenzado a notar su extraña actitud.

A decir verdad no le sorprendía, la pelirosa misma había comenzado a darle esas señales, no charlaban mucho, buscaba evitarla en los recesos y horas libres, incluso pasaba mayor parte fuera de casa; realizando trabajos según ella.

"Lo siento llegaré tarde a casa "o "Regreso luego" se habían convertido en frases que la menor usaba a menudo.

Yuzu no comprendía el porqué de ese repentino rechazo, pero ella era su "hermana" si algo malo le sucedía, no dudaría en ayudarla.

Fue en uno de esos días, en donde la señora Okogi estaba fuera de la ciudad por motivos de trabajo, que Yuzu decidió ponerle fin a esa situación.

-Matsuri ¿Podemos hablar?- La rubia se acercó, donde la menor se encontraba realizando unos bocetos. Esta volteó a mirarle, dando a entender que podía continuar.

-Estos días te he visto algo extraña ¿Hay algo que te moleste? ¿Pasa algo de lo que quieras hablarme? Lo que sea, puedes confiar en mí.

La pelirosa seguía trazando lineas sobre una hoja, pareciendo ignorar por completo a su interlocutora.

-¿Hice algo que te moleste?

La punta del lápiz que estaba usando acabó por romperse, tomó el papel y con sus manos comenzó a arrugarlo. Matsuri suspiró.

-No es nada- dijo colocándose unos auriculares, para después tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Vas a salir?-preguntó Yuzu.

La menor giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

-Necesito nuevas ideas, volveré temprano.

Algo andaba definitivamente mal con matsuri, por el momento era mejor dejarlo pasar, encontraría otra forma de hablarle.

-Bien, pero trata de volver para la cena- dijo Yuzu despidiéndose. Matsuri solo afirmó con la cabeza y después partió a la calle.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las siete y media y Matsuri aún no aparecía por la casa, el viento soplaba fuerte y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban cada vez más fuerte las ventanas y techo de la casa.

Por enésima vez sacó su teléfono con la esperanza de que le llegara al menos un mensaje, más en la pantalla no hallaba más que la hora, cada vez con más minutos corriendo.

"¿Dónde estás Matsuri?"

Tomó dos abrigos; uno se lo colocó ella y otro para su prima, puesto que no recordaba haberla visto salir con más que un atuendo casual, agarró el único paraguas que quedaba en la casa y salió dispuesta a buscar a la pelirosa.

No estaba en el arcade, tampoco en el café que suelen concurrir los fines de semana. Ocho y cuarenta y cinco, solo quedaba un lugar al cual ir al buscar, recordó que Matsuri había salido con sus materiales de dibujo, si eso era, debía estar en la plaza, ya la había visto dibujando en ese lugar antes.

Sin embargo, tampoco se encontraba allí, para ese punto ya estaba sumamente preocupada, la tensión en su pecho no parecía más que aumentar con forme lo hacia la intensidad de la tempestad.

-"Por favor que no le haya pasado nada malo"- Se dispuso a seguir buscando cuando el timbre de su celular comenzó a sonar.

Era un mensaje de Matsuri:

"Puedes venir a la casa, rápido"

Leer eso fue un verdadero alivio, sin perder el tiempo comenzó a caminar de regreso a su hogar.

Precisamente, sentada en la puerta de la casa se encontraba Matsuri, empapada y con la mirada algo perdida.

-Olvidé llevar mi llave- dijo la menor antes de que Yuzu se acercara a preguntar. Sin perder más tiempo, esta hizo que entrara a la casa, después hablarían, por ahora Matsuti necesitaba secarse si es que no quería coger un resfriado.

* * *

Minutos después, todo parecía ya más calmado, Matsuri se encontraba comiendo y frente a ella Yuzu, las preguntas no tardaron en llegar.

-¿En qué pensabas? Me diste un buen susto ¿Por qué no regresaste apenas empezó a llover?

Matsuri solo esbozó una sonrisa mientras masticaba, después habló.

-Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti, los peores escenarios se presentaban en mi cabeza, afortunadamente estás bien.

Estuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que Yuzu volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Me has estado evitando estos últimos días, y…me encantaría saber por qué.

Matsuri dejó de mover los cubiertos por un momento, mirando fijamente a Yuzu.

-Quiero saber si hice algo mal… ¿Sigues molesta por lo de Mei tal vez?

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio en el comedor, siendo roto esta vez por la muchacha del cabello rosa.

A decir verdad, estaba harta de ocultar ese sentimiento, era lo único en lo que había pensado en toda la tarde.

-No, no hay nada que me moleste de ti, todo lo contrario…me gustas.

\- Ah! Bueno entonces, ¿Problemas en los estudios talvez? De ser así pídeme ayuda en lo que necesi…

Dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Matsuri se había acercó hacia ella y ahora la miraba con ojos llorosos.

-Creo que no entendiste-comenzó a hablar- Yuzu, tú me gustas.

-Eh ¿Qué?

Matsuri tomó aire y con la poca voluntad que le quedaba volvió a hablar.

-Estoy enamorada de ti Yuzu-chan.

Uno, dos…siete segundos exactos fueron los que pasaron hasta que Yuzu se exaltara y gritará, tal punto de caerse de la silla en donde se encontraba sentada.

-¡Matsuri! ¡Ese tipo de bromas no son graciosas!

No supo en que momento la menor se había situado encima de ella, puesto que ahora su rostro se encontraba a, escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¿Parezco estar bromeando? Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Definitivamente era un no, todo apuntaba a que aquella confesión era sumamente real.

-Pe…pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué pasó?

-No sabría explicarlo- respondió la menor incorporándose.

Aquella sería una larga e incómoda noche.

* * *

-Espera ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tu pequeña prima se ha enamorado de ti?¿ Y encima se te confesó? Vaya eso sí que está de telenovela.

-¿Puedes hablar más bajo? Ni siquiera sé por qué te cuento esto Harumin, se supone que era un asunto entre nosotras solamente.

No estaba segura de sí era correcto, pero definitivamente necesitaba contarle el asunto a alguien y recibir un consejo y su amiga castaña le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Tranquila, no diré nada a nadie- dijo Harumi.

Yuzu apoyó su cabeza en la mesa donde se encontraban, el asunto la estaba estresando realmente.

-Qué debo hacer Harumin, digo es mi prima, pero, no quiero lastimarla.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a la pelirosa en el patio junto a otras compañeras.

-Solo evitándose entre ustedes no lograrán nada, debes hablar con ella y dejar las cosas en claro de una vez, apuesto que no es más que algo pasajero y pronto estarán como antes.

-Gracias Harumi- respondió yuzu con una pequeña sonrisa

Por un momento la menor pareció cruzar su mirada, para después marcharse del lugar en el que se sentaba.

-"Amores pasajeros, sí, eso debe ser"

* * *

Era ahora que debía resolver esa, situación, hoy, afortunadamente Yuzu salía una hora antes que Matsuri de la universidad, por lo que decidió esperarla en la habitación. No pasó mucho hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a Matsuri.

-Matsuri, quiero hablar.

La susodicha no refutó, se acercó a yuzu y se sentó a su lado, en señal de que comenzara a hablar.

-Oye, se que han pasado muchad cosas extrañas entre nosotras pero, antes que nada, somos familia, y debo apoyarte en lo que pueda, así que te ayudaré a superar esos sentimientos, saldremos de esto juntas.

Era más que obvio para la menor, que Yuzu no sabía lo que decía ¿La ayudaría a olvidar su enamoramiento por ella?

-Bien aceptaré tu ayuda, pero a cambio…

Matsuri se acercó al rostro de la mayor. Ya se había enamorado una vez y todo había resultado mal, esta vez no se rendiría, ahora no se quedaría esperando a que las cosas pasen solas, esta vez se encargaría de superar todo obstáculo, y si ser familia era uno de ellos, pues lo rompería a toda costa.

-Yo haré todo lo posible por que correspondas mis sentimientos.

* * *

 **Fin. Ahora si se viene lo más interesante. Si no publiqué antes fue porque estuve de viaje no había pc ni cybers cerca :'v**

 **Lo curioso era que si había internet en la casa que me encontraba :v**


	6. Chapter 6

-Yo haré todo lo posible por que correspondas mis sentimientos.

Fueron por lo menos cinco segundos los que a Yuzu le tomó asimilar las palabras dichas por su prima.

-Qu…¡¿Qué estás diciendo!? Esto no es un juego-exclamó

-Se perfectamente que no es un juego, yo voy enserio respecto a lo que siento- habló Matsuri.

Por unos instantes Yuzu parecía haber perdido el habla, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Matsuri siempre encontraba las maneras adecuadas para hacerla reaccionar de formas que ella misma no comprendía.

-De ninguna manera ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?

Matsuri se acercó un poco más a la rubia, mirándola de manera divertida.

-Estoy completamente consciente y segura, la que no parece estarlo eres tú ¿ Acaso tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí?

Para ese punto ya había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, no reaccionó más que cuando sintió el cálido aliento de la menor chocar sobre la piel de su nuca.

-Yuzu onee-chan- escuchó susurrar de manera seductora en su oído. Matsuri solía gustar molestarla con esa palabra y no podía negar que le producía una sensación agradable y ahora se lo decía de esa manera, la pelirosa continuó soplando en esa parte sensible, poco a poco pasó de los suspiros a pequeños y después ávidos besos que bajaban por su cuello hasta la clavícula, dando pequeñas succiones de vez en cuando.

Yuzu había quedado inmóvil, aquellas acciones por parte de la menor la habían tomado por sorpresa y le enviaban sensaciones de placer por su cuerpo, su rostro estaba hirviendo y sus brazos habían perdido fuerza de voluntad pues en varias ocasiones pasó por su mente empujarla, pero conforme aumentaban de intensidad las acciones, menos era el raciocinio y voluntad que le quedaban.

-Ma…matsuri…no, det…tente- no era consciente de que ahora hablaba entre gemidos, lo que incentivó más a Matsuri para continuar con sus acciones, esta vez subiendo por su cuello, llegando al mentón y cuando estuvo a punto de hacer suyos los labios de la gyaru, el celular de esta misma interrumpió ese momento.

Recobrando toda la energía que parecía haber perdido hace unos instantes, la rubia alejó rápidamente a su opresor y tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo mientras se alejaba de la sala para contestar. Matsuri la siguió con la mirada y sonrió de manera triunfante.

Esto sería demasiado fácil.

* * *

-¿Ho…hola?-contestó Yuzu aún aturdida por los sucesos anteriores, incluso fue hacia un espejo para cerciorarse y confirmar que su rostro aún tenía definido ese tono carmesí.

-Yuzuchi ¿Puedes llevar mañana los apuntes de la última clase?-era Harumi quién le hablaba desde la otra línea. Lo pensó unos instantes y tomó una decisión, necesitaba hablar con alguien inmediatamente.

-No te preocupes Harumin, iré en este momento a tu casa.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias, te esperaré entonces.

Escuchó el sonido que indicaba el fin de la llamada, guardó el celular y suspiró, las acciones de Matsuri aún seguían frescas en su mente y piel, tenía que darse otro baño antes de salir a ver a su amiga.

Exactamente seis en punto es la hora en la que Yuzu llega a casa de Harumi, sin perder más tiempo toca el timbre de la puerta y es recibida por la castaña momentos después.

-¡Buenas tardes Yuzuchi! ¡Se bienvenida! -saludó Harumi a la recién llegada.

La ojiverde respondió el saludo, para después pasar al hogar de su mejor amiga, se quitó los zapatos y tomó asiento en el sofá frente al televisor de la sala.

Harumi llegó después con unos bocadillos, sentándose al lado de la rubia que buscaba desinteresadamente algo que ver en aquel aparato.

-Y bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Yuzu dejó de apretar el botón que uasaba cambiar canales de la Tv y suspiró.

-Es sobre…Matsuri.

-Tu prima de nuevo ¿Hablaste con ella?

Yuzu nuevamente había comenzado a jugar con los botones del control, era un pequeño tip que se hacía presente cada vez que estaba ansiosa por algo; dar vueltas entre sus manos a los objetos

-Sí, lo hice pero…no resultó como esperaba, traté de dejarle en claro que nada pasaría entre nosotras y…bueno ella… ¡Dijo que no renunciaría a lo que siente! Matsuri parece seria al respecto, incluso trató… - estuvo a punto de contarle aquella bochornosa anécdota, pero recapacitó, saltando el asunto rápidamente.

-Harumi, al parecer ella no cambiará de parecer y yo… no sé qué hacer con esto.

-Vaya, sí que tienes un familiar problemático, dime ¿Trató de sobrepasarse contigo?- Aunque en broma, la pregunta había logrado alterar a la rubia.

-Qu…¿Qué?…no, de…de ¿Qué hablas?- la cara de Yuzu estaba completamente roja y se notaba nerviosa.

-Es broma, no es para tanto y la verdad no sabría cómo ayudarte ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

-¡¿Eh!?

-Vamos, un amor prohibido ¿No sería emocionante? Además eso de que son familia, lo haría más tentador aún- Definitivamente la gyaru se había perdido en toda esa fantasía que más parecía un mal cliché de la literatura romántica.

-Harumin, no me estás ayudando-decía Yuzu con los ojos en blanco.

-Tranquila, solo estoy jugando, apuesto a que ella solo trata de molestarte, como te dije antes seguro es solo un amor pasajero.

"Ella se encargó de convencerme de que eso no era algo pasajero "pensó Yuzu, pero decidió dejar por hoy el tema, ya lo resolvería después; y aunque no haya tenido la ayuda deseada, hablar con Harumi siempre elevaba su estado de ánimo.

-Bueno ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí Harumin?

La verdad no quería cruzarse con su prima, al menos por esta noche, todo sería muy incómodo, en especial con lo sucedido más temprano.

-Por supuesto, pero avisa a tu casa- dijo Harumi amablemente.

Sabía además que su relación con Matsuri jamás iba a volver a ser la misma.

* * *

Los días pasaron lentos y tortuosos para Yuzu, nada había resultado como esperaba y Matsuri estaba cada vez más cerca de ella. A decir verdad ella no había hecho nada para frenarla y cada acción de su prima-hermana la estaba volviendo loca, era como si aquellas hormonas de adolescente que saltaban en la secundaria hubieran revivido.

Y es que Matsuri no solo se había vuelto más cercana sino que era sorprendentemente más detallista para con ella, algo que en serio jamás imaginó.

Ejemplos eran: -Pasé por la panadería y te traje esto-decía entregándole una bolsa que contenía su panecillo favorito. En ocasiones hasta realizaba parte de los que haceres que le correspondían; parte porque ambas eran igual de flojas para las tareas domésticas.

Incluso era elogiada cada vez que se vestía para salir, frases como "Eso te sienta bien" hasta "Te ves sexy" eran a menudo dichas por la pelirosa y aunque quisiera negarlo, ese "coqueteo" le empezaba a gustar.

El hecho de que su madre esté ausente constantemente de la casa tampoco ayudaba, y era allí donde las acciones de Matsuri llegaban a otro nivel.

Eran comunes los abrazos por detrás de la espalda mientras la rubia se encontraba cocinando, palabras sesuctoras dichas al oído o pequeñas caricias en su piel sorprendían de repente a la ojiverde, dejando escapar un gemido de vez en cuando. Matsuri se había grabado ya, aquellas zonas de su cuerpo que le eran sensibles.

En varias ocasiones había tratado de robarle un beso, afortunadamente no pasaba más de un intento, puesto que un pellizco bastaba para alejar a la menor. Hasta ahora.

-Yuzu, necesito llevar un retrato para la clase de mañana y me preguntaba si tu…

La rubia que se encontraba sentada leyendo una revista sabía dónde iba esto así que habló inmediatamente.

-¿De verdad quieres dibujarme a mí?

-Bueno, solo si aceptas.

Al menos entendia la diferencia entre amor y responsabilidades.

-Si Yuzu no acepta, yo gustosa posaría para ti Matsuri- era la señora Okogi quién hablaba.

-Gracias mamá, pero el rostro de Yuzu es más expresivo… puede tener reacciones realmente hermosas en ocasiones.

La gyaru no pudo evitar ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, tienes razón jeje-rió la mayor de todas.

No supo cómo, pero terminó por aceptar posar para la pelirosa. La rubia se peinaba, mientras la menor alistaba sus cosas para empezar a trabajar.

-Bien, podemos comenzar, ahora siéntete allí y endereza el rostro-le ordenó señalando una silla que había colocado en la habitación.

Pasó un buen rato así de manera estática, mientras observaba como su prima trabajaba de manera audaz aquella superficie blanca y la miraba de vez en cuando para tomar detalle. Se había perdido totalmente en aquella acción, le atraía observar esa manera de trabajar, algo en esos frívolos pero juguetones ojos; una chispa le llamaba la atención, solo reaccionó cuando sin que ella se enterase la muchacha que se suponía estuviera a medio metro de distancia, se encontraba ahora frente a ella y antes de que entrará completamente en razón, Matsuri se inclinó quedando así a su altura, para después besarla.

Era una mezcla de terror y angustia; terror porque su madre estaba presente en la casa y angustia; angustia por que le estaba gustando ese beso, porque por un momento ella le correspondió. Finalmente fue la mima Matsuri quien rompió ese momento y antes de cometer otra locura, la joven rubia salió de allí corriendo, tocando sus labios y con el corazón a mil.

-¿Por qué? Entre tantas personas debía ser yo de quién te enamoraras- preguntó en una ocasión, llena de frustración, creyendo se encontraba sola en la sala.

-Eso ni yo puedo explicarlo- sintió nuevamente el aliento de la menor sobre su oreja, provocándole un tono rojizo en las mejillas.

-Te ves adorable cuando te pones así-dijo Matsuri yendo a la cocina.

Yuzu tomó un cojín y lo apretó contra su rostro, y gritó, gritó de frustración, no por las atrevidas acciones de su casi hermana, sino porque ella nada hacía por detenerla, por sentirse de esa manera respecto a esas acciones y porque sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se estaba dejando llevar por esa locura.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo, Espero les haya gustado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, espero la estén pasando bien. Bienvenidos a un capítulo más de esta historia**

* * *

Un mes exactamente había pasado desde ese beso, unas largas cuatro semanas en las que Yuzu se vio envuelta en las artimañas de Matsuri, siendo seducida totalmente por la menor.

-¡Harumin! ¡Ayúdame!-dijo la gyaru durante el almuerzo, siendo la mencionada la oyente de su problemático caso.

Su amiga no hacía más que apoyarlo en su hombro, acariciando su rubia cabellera en un vano intento por consolarla.

-Ya,ya Yuzuchi, hiciste todo lo que podías.

La rubia sollozó de manera cómica.

-Eso es lo peor de todo, yo no hice nada para detener esa locura o…más bien no quería y ahora estoy envuelta en estos confusos sentimientos.

-No cabe duda de que tu prima te tiene loca ¿Te dejaste seducir fácilmente? ¿Eh?

La ojiverde confirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haré ahora? Lo que estoy sintiendo me está conduciendo a la demencia.

-Pues, solo te puedo decir; buena suerte contándoselo a tu madre.

Yuzu saltó inmediatamente y tomó por los hombros a su amiga.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Nos meteríamos en un serio aprieto!

-Bueno, algo debes hacer, está claro que no puedes ignorar lo que sientes por siempre.

La campana comenzó a sonar, indicando el término del receso para los estudiantes; Yuzu y Harumi decidieron pausar la conversación por el momento, ya podrían hablar más tarde en la salida.

Las siguientes horas de estudio transcurrieron lentas para Yuzu, no dejaba de pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba; cada acción que Matsuri le dedicaba había quedado grabada en su memoria, sus elogios, coqueteo, caricias… ese beso; como consecuencia poca fue la atención que puso en la clase, ganándose una llamada de atención de parte de su maestro.

-Lo…lo lamento-se disculpó Yuzu, algo abochornada por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo hace unos instantes.

-Señorita Okogi, su rostro está completamente rojo, si se siente mal puede acudir a la enfermería.

¿Tan mal la tenía esa situación para llamar así la atención? Miró hacia su izquierda buscando la mirada de la castaña, esta asintió en señal de que no se preocupara.

-Con permiso- dijo levantándose de su pupitre y salir del salón de clases. Un poco de aire fresco le haría bien en ese momento.

Comenzó a deambular por los alrededores del campus, tratando de despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos.

-"¿Qué es lo que haré a partir de ahora?"

Lo que más le asustaba de estar sintiendo aquello, era el hecho de que era un tabú en todos los sentidos, ambas mujeres y por si fuera poco eran familia, hasta hace poco Matsuri no era más que su hermana menor ¿En qué momento dejo de verla de esa manera?¿Por qué no hizo nada para impedirlo? Cual hechicera la pelirosa la había atrapado en un encanto, del que por más que tratará le era imposible romperlo.

-"¡Todo es culpa tuya Matsuri!"

Un pensamiento un tanto inmaduro, pero correcto en cierto punto.

Es entonces que divisa a su prima caminar por uno de los pasillos, afortunadamente para ella pasó desapercibida, tal vez debido a que la menor cruzaba en una dirección lateral respecto a la rubia. Tratando de evitarla decidió seguir de largo y regresar a su salón, no obstante se detuvo unos momentos al observar que Matsuri parece encontrarse con alguien más en el pasillo; una chica de similar estatura, tez blanca y tenía el cabello de un color azabache que se extendía hasta la cintura que se marcaba debido a su esbelta y bien formada silueta; era hermosa en términos estéticos pero ¿Qué hacia Matsuri con una muchacha así? Oculta tras un muro, Yuzu observaba con esmero aquella escena, un extraño sentimiento comenzó a hacer presencia en su pecho ¿Angustia? ¿Coraje?

Veía como conversaban alegremente, la desconocida le mostraba una carpeta y daba indicaciones a la otra, mientras está asentía y le respondía, lanzando unas risitas de vez en cuando.

-Okogi_san

Alguien detrás suyo, una voz que conoce muy bien y no había escuchado en tiempo la llama.

-¡¿Mei?!

Voltea para encontrarse frente a la pelinegra.

-Qu…quiero predidenta- habló esta vez con un toque vacío.

Aunque lo que le hizo tiempo atrás ya no tenía repercusión alguna en Yuzu, era en extremo raro hablar con ella.

-No husmee por los rincones por favor y vuelva a su salón de clase- dijo la ojiamatista con su habitual dejo de indiferencia.

-Si… a eso iba.

Mei sacó un papel de su maletín

-Y por favor, pon esto en el mural de la clase, todos en la facultad deben leerlo.

En su apuro por salir, la gyaru tomó el la hoja y caminó alejándose lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Más antes de perderse al doblar la esquina, el llamado de la presidenta la vuelve a detener.

-¡Okogi_san!

Gira a volver a mirarla y puede observar una curiosa mirada en el rostro de Mei.

-Sobre lo que te hice pasar…yo…lo siento, mi actitud no fue la correcta y pido tus más sinceras disculpas.

La sorprendió un poco al inicio, pero la mirada de Mei expresaban sinceridad, Yuzu también quería resolver ese asunto, y pues ella no gustaba de guardar rencor a la gente, solo atinó a sonreír.

-Tranquila, te perdono- dijo

La otra muchacha suspiró y dio media vuelta para regresar a sus asuntos.

-Mei.

Voltea a mirar por el rabillo del ojo a esa excéntrica rubia riendo como boba y haciendo una seña de amor y paz.

-Trata de sonreír más

Si le haría caso o no, era lo de menos, Yuzu lanzo un suspiro, con eso la mala experiencia con Mei había quedado sellada y olvidada.

Antes de regresar al salón pensó en seguir espiando a su prima y esa chica, más cuando volvió a mirar por el pasilla, estas ya no se encontraban.

* * *

Era la hora de salida ya y Yuzu se encontraba en la puerta, esperando que Matsuri finalmente se dignara a aparecer, pues eran quince los minutos que ya llevaba de retraso.

-Yuzuchi ¿Vienes a mi casa más tarde? Podemos estudiar juntas.

Harumi como es costumbre se retiraba en su bicicleta.

-Lo siento Harumin, pero hoy me toca cocinar a mí.

La castaña comprende y se despide de su amiga retirándose a su hogar.

Unos minutos más, la pelirosa finalmente aparece, Yuzu se levanta a darle el alcance, sin embargo la menor no llegaba sola; la misma chica de esta tarde la acompañaba mientras charlaban amenamente. Finalmente se despiden y Matsuri se acerca a la rubia.

-Yuzu_chan.

Tenían la condición de no hacer nada comprometedor dentro de la universidad o lugares públicos.

Se encontraban caminando hacia la estación del metro, ambas sin decir nada, era un silencio incómodo, que Yuzu deshizo al entrarle la curiosidad por cierto asunto.

-Oye Matsuri ¿Pasó algo interesante en clases hoy?

La pelirosa la observa algo extrañada.

-Lo de siempre ¿Por qué preguntas?

Yuzu comienza a golpear sus dedos contra el sujetador de su bolso, debía averiguar más que esa simple respuesta.

-Te tardaste mucho hoy a la hora de salir ¿Tenias asuntos pendientes?¿Un trabajo con tu amiga tal vez?

-Oh, Natsume, es una compañera de quinto ciclo, estaba ayudándome con algunas cosas que no entiendo, además posó para mi, como práctica en mi técnica.

La cabeza de Yuzu se calentó unos grados.

-¿Solo el rostro verdad?

La pelirosa la miró de manera divertida, dándose una idea de que era lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia en esos momentos.

-Por supuesto ¿En qué piensas?

-¿Yo? En nada, pero ¿No estaba usando mi rostro para eso?

Era oficial, solo había una razón para que la rubia hiciera esas preguntas. Sin previo aviso; Matsuri empujó a Yuzu hacia una casa a medio construir que se encontraba a un lado del camino y apoyó a la mayor contra uno de sus muros y la miraba de forma divertida.

-¿Estás celosa?

El rostro de la gyaru adquirió varios tonos de rojo que el maquillaje nada podía hacer por ocultarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no!…Co…¿Cómo se te ocurre?

La menor, como otras veces sopló su aliento caliente en la oreja de Yuzu mientras susurraba.

-No deberías estarlo, yo solo tengo ojos para ti Yuzu_onechan.

La rubia nuevamente quedaba inmóvil ante las engatusadoras acciones de su prima.

-Si quieres, puedes posar para mí y no solo me refiero a tu rostro.

Esta vez había comenzado a desabotonar su camiza, revelando la piel del escote; respirando y dando pequeños besos en esa parte.

-Mat…Matsuri…Det…detente- su mente estaba en otro lugar, no se daba cuenta de que hablaba entre gemidos.

Matsuri acercó su rostro a Yuzu, respirando ambas del aliento de la otra.

-Tu eres mi musa, Yuzu chan.

Su mente quedó en blanco, nuevamente caía rendida ante los encantos de su casi hermana; cerró los ojos esperando lo que sería un beso que sabía sería su perdición, más eso nunca llegó a suceder.

-Está lloviendo.

-¿Eh?

Matsuri había tenido el descaro de separarse repentinamente solo para señalar el clima.

-Debemos irnos antes de que empeore.

Estaba harta de esos juegos, pero sobre todo estaba harta de huir de las emociones que sentía.

-Yuz…

En un impulso de frustración, Yuzu tomó a Matsuri de los hombros y la acercó a ella, capturando sus labios en un apasionado beso, sorprendiendo a la menor, quién solo atinó a quedarse inmóvil ante aquella acción.

Sus labios se movían ferozmente mientras su lengua parecía querer explorar cada rincón de la boca de Matsuri, de vez en cuando lanzaban un pequeño pero ahogado gemido, finalmente por falta de oxígeno Yuzu es quien rompe el beso, quedando aún un delgado hilo de saliva uniéndolas mientras respiraban agitadamente.

-Yuzu… que…

Trataba de hablar Matsuri.

-Esto que estoy sintiendo, estos pensamientos, estos estúpidos celos… ¡Todo es culpa tuya!- gritó Yuzu

* * *

 **Bien ¿Qué tal les pareció este emocionante capitulo?**

 **Quise darle un "momento dominante" a Yuzu y me agradó ese arranque de celos como excusa.**

 **Amigos les tengo que decir que esta historia lamentablemente está llegando a su fin**


	8. Chapter 8

-Esto que estoy sintiendo, estos pensamientos, estos estúpidos celos… ¡Todo es culpa tuya!- gritó Yuzu

La intensidad con la que la lluvia golpeaba aumentó como si quisiera aportar más tensión a la escena que habían armado, Yuzu seguía agitada tras ese arranque de sentimientos y Matsuri aunque haya disfrutado aquello le era complicado realizar acción alguna.

-Entonces ¿Serás mi novia?

Fue una pregunta rápida, descabellada y con todas las intenciones de alterar los nervios de la rubia.

Yuzu soltó una carcajada, no sabe si por los nervios, o porque en sí era vergonzosa la situación como para reírse de sí misma al actuar como adolescente enamorada.

-¿Ah qué viene esa pregunta?

-Acabas de besarme.

-Buen punto.

Ni siquiera sabía el porqué de esas torpes respuestas, quizá en el fondo ella también quería esto.

-¿Me quieres?

-Por supuesto, eres mi prima, casi una hermana.

Sabía muy bien que esa no era la respuesta que tenía que haber salido de su boca.

-Eres consciente de que no me refería a eso.

-Sé muy bien lo que siento, lo que no sé es si quiero aceptarlo.

Silencio nuevamente, solo las gotas de agua golpeando el suelo parecían acompañar aquella escena con su serena melodía.

-¿Me darás una respuesta?

En teoría eso había sido una confesión de amor, rara y para nada romántica, era lógico que Matsuri pidiera eso.

-Yo…Matsuri, quisiera ordenar mis sentimientos antes que nada, ambas debemos hacerlo, no creo que este sea un buen momento.

-De acuerdo.

Yuzu sacó un paraguas de su bolso y lo abrió, Matsuri sin perder tiempo corrió y se colocó debajo del objeto junto a Yuzu.

-Le preste el mío a mamá, no creo que quieras dejarme caminando sola bajo este clima.

La gyaru suspiró.

-No, no quiero pasar mi fin de semana cuidando a una enferma.

Matsuri rió por lo bajo.

-En el fondo me quieres.

 _"Más de lo que debería"_

Era raro, a pesar de todo el suceso anterior, actuaban con total naturalidad, o al menos Yuzu fingía hacerlo ¿Por qué no podían quererse como hermanas? ¿Por qué debían verse con ojos ajenos a lo fraterno?

* * *

Al llegar a su hogar se dieron con la sorpresa de que la señora Okogi ya se encontraba allí, por lo que fue imposible que trataran el tema una vez más, y pasar toda la tarde encerradas en habitación no era una opción muy viable.

O aceptaba lo que sentía y se envolvía en esa locura o ignoraba por completo sus emociones para sumirse en la más profunda depresión. Cualquiera de esas dos opciones terminaba en desastre.

Después de cenar, la madre de Yuzu propuso que las tres vieran una película, puesto que era poco el tiempo que pasaban como familia debidos a las actividades diarias. En media hora, las tres mujeres se encontraban sentadas en el sofá frente a la Tv observando la cinta escogida por la rubia, una comedia romántica, como si la situación que vivía con su casi hermana no fuera de por sí para reírse, o al menos así lo veía Yuzu.

De vez en cuando la gyaru lanzaba miradas fugaces a la pelirosa que parecía estar muy concentrada en el filme; su madre era otra historia, ni bien transcurrieron treinta minutos de la película ya se había quedado profundamente dormida. Al menos por este momento podían tener un tiempo en paz, actuando y divirtiéndose como lo que eran; una familia, aunque solo estuviera disimulándolo.

 _"¿Por qué no pueden ser las cosas así?_

 _"¿Por qué no podía sentir lo que una hermana normal para ella?_

 _"¿Por qué se dejó arrastrar en esa locura?"_

Finalmente la película culminó, Matsuri fue la primera en levantarse, proponiendo que llevaran a la señora Okogi a su cuarto, sin embargo Yuzu quiso quedarse un poco más.

-Me gusta la canción de los créditos- fue su excusa.

Quería que esa escena "familiar" durara para siempre, hasta convencerse de que era real o una de las dos muriera.

Después de unos minutos la pantalla se tornó negra dando por terminada la cinta, la rubia se levantó de su lugar mientras Matsuri se acercaba al aparato para sacar el Cd y ponerlo en su sitio.

-Matsuri, ayúdame a llevar a mamá a su habitación.

La menor atendió el llamado, con cuidado de no despertarla subieron a la señora Okogi por las escaleras hasta llevarla a su cuarto y dejarla en su cama.

-Iré a la cocina por un vaso de agua, mientras tanto asegúrate de ordenar bien sus cosas- dijo Yuzu.

Bajó hasta la cocina, tomó un vaso y comenzó a beber, solía darle mucha sed cuando se mostraba angustiada o preocupada por algo.

-"¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?"

Dejó el vaso en su lugar y cuando se disponía a salir, Matsuri ya se encontraba detrás de ella espantándola en el acto.

-¡¿Que mier…

-Necesitamos hablar.

¿Hablar? No, lo que necesitaban era una terapia psicológica intensa o un exorcismo, esos sentimientos no eran nada normales.

-Matsuri, ya es tarde, dejémoslo para otro día ¿Si?

-No es fácil ¿Sabes? Como tú, la angustia me está consumiendo ¿Hasta cuándo fingiremos que no pasa nada? ¿Hasta cuándo ocultarás lo que sientes?

Podía sentir la sinceridad y el dolor en sus palabras.

-Matsuri, lo que tenemos no es correcto.

-¡¿E ignorarlo lo es?!- Su voz se quebró un poco esta vez- Duele ¿Sabes? Yo no elegí enamorarme de ti, cuando me di cuenta te empecé a ver como mujer, me asustó un poco al inicio, sabía que no era correcto, por eso trate de evitarte por un tiempo, pero sufrir nuevamente por estas emociones me aterró aún más, es por eso que lo intenté, sin ninguna esperanza en un inicio, pero parece que mis sentimientos lograron llegar a ti.

Matsuri se acercó lentamente a Yuzu con una sonrisa algo maliciosa pero una mirada sincera.

-"Demonios se ve hermosa"

Fue ella misma quien terminó con la distancia entre sus labios, no debía mentir, jamás se había sentido tan viva y emocionada por un beso, solo Matsuri tenía la facultad de despertar esa chispa en ella.

Se separaron finalmente, cada una perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra.

-No dejaste de mirarme durante toda la película, tú también me deseas no es así-le susurró a Yuzu al oído.

Comenzó a desabotonar parte de la blusa que llevaba puesta, revelando gran parte de su cuello y escote frente a la rubia.

-Acepta lo que sientes, mi cuerpo y alma los entregaré a ti.

Sabía que si daba un solo paso, si llegaba a poner solo un dedo sobre aquella piel no habría marcha atrás

-No hay nadie que quiera ademe de ti, soy toda tuya… Yuzu Onee chan.

Nuevamente acortó la distancia y la besó ferozmente, había perdido, sus impulsos y emociones le habían vencido nuevamente entregándose completamente a la pasión que sentía por su prima, explorando con las manos más lugares que sentir por debajo de la ropa, sus besos descendieron de los labios al cuello, del cuello a los hombros desnudos de la menor, repitiendo el ciclo vez tras otra.

-Yu…ah…Yuzu.

Cada acción, cada gemido que Matsuri lanzaba solo la hacían desear más, quería saborear más la blanca piel, oír más aquellos suspiros que se convertían en una dulce melodía al llegar a sus oídos.

Ya no había retorno, que pasara lo que tenga que pasar, no podía seguir viviendo en esa farsa, ya nada volvería a ser como antes para ellas, ambas se habían metido en eso y juntas se perderían en esos enfermizos deseos.

Pero entonces regresa a ella aquel miedo, eso que hace que se detenga y le ponga un freno a la barbarie que estaban por cometer.

-¿Yuzu?

-Matsuri esto es incorrecto.

Se voltea y sale de la cocina rápidamente.

-Cobarde- susurra la otra sin que la rubia la escuchara.

* * *

Está en la habitación ahora, ahogando gritos y lágrimas en una almohada, como si de una quinceañera se tratase, busca entre su bolso su teléfono, pensando tal vez algo de música la calme, es entonces que divisa un extraño papel.

-Es cierto, Mei me pidió pegar esto al mural.

Lo observa con más detalle y comienza a leer.

-"Tal vez, sea lo mejor"

No sabe en qué momento se quedó dormida.

 _ **"Convocatoria:**_

 _ **Concurso de becas al extranjero**_

 _ **Facultad: Comunicación.**_

 _ **Atte: La directiva"**_

* * *

 **He tenido un enorme trabajo al escribir este capítulo, lo corregí más de tres veces y no estoy muy orgulloso que digamos, pero quiero culminar esto antes de entrar nuevamente a clases y mi tiempo libre se vea reducido.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Yuzu se incorporó de la cama estirando su cuerpo mientras apretaba fuertemente los párpados en un acto por evitar la molestia que le provocaban los rayos solares al golpear su rostro en la mañana, después de frotar un poco sus ojos, dirige la mirada a la cama de al lado.

Allí se encontraba su prima, dormida profundamente, se quedó así, por unos segundos contemplándola cual pintura se tratase, un sentimiento de culpa y angustia la golpeaba en ese instante.

 _-"¿Era correcta la decisión que tomaría?"_

Sacudió su cabeza de modo de alejar el pensamiento, no importaba si estaba bien o no, era el único modo que se presentaba para salir de esa situación.

Se levanta finalmente de la cama y se dirige al baño, con la falsa esperanza de que el agua aleje de su cabeza esos pensamientos.

* * *

Una hora después, la familia se encontraba en el comedor desayunando, la señora Okogi hablaba amenamente mientras Yuzu buscaba la mirada de Matsuri quien parecía estar totalmente concentrada en sus alimentos

\- ¡¿Yuzu?!

\- ¿Eh?

Tal parece que su madre le había hecho una pregunta, más su poca falta de atención le impedía saber que era.

-Te pregunte como te iba en los estudios.

Bueno, ahora era la oportunidad de hacerles saber lo que tenía en mente, era lo menos que merecían su madre y Matsuri.

-Sabes, en la facultad hay un concurso de becas para estudiar en el extranjero.

\- ¿Y estás pensando en participar?

Vuelve a dar una fugaz mirada a su prima, que seguía con un semblante normal mientras comía.

-Si, la verdad lo he pensado y sería algo muy beneficioso para mi futuro, es una oportunidad única y me gustaría aprovecharla.

Una vez más la observa; sigue con ese gesto de indiferencia.

-Bueno, ya tomaste tu decisión, siempre tendrás mi apoyo en todo hija, estoy segura que con tu esfuerzo lo conseguirás- alentó la señora Okogi.

-Gracias mamá-esbozó una media sonrisa la rubia.

-Aunque, te extrañaremos mucho cuándo te vayas, verdad Matsuri chan.

La mencionada reacciona tensando su cuerpo por unos instantes.

-Yuzu chan es muy testaruda, cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza es imposible sacársela, no importa si le rogamos que se quede, en fin, que tengas buena suerte One chan- dijo sonriéndole a la oji verde.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, puede que su madre no se haya dado cuenta, pero ese para nada era un gesto de amabilidad, ocultaba tristeza, dolor, ira, cosa que solo la hacían sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Cierto, cierto, al menos me quedaré contigo, a no ser que tú también estés pensando en irte Matsuri chan.

-Aún estoy en el segundo ciclo de mi carrera, no tengo nada definido por el momento.

En momentos así, un impulso de reír a carcajadas se presentaba en Yuzu, era como un mecanismo de auto defensa en respuesta a situaciones tensas.

\- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

Lo único gracioso en esos momentos era el caos de emociones en su cabeza.

* * *

Y vaya que era cómica la situación, cuando todo había empezado era Matsuri quien se alejaba y la evitaba a toda costa, Yuzu era ahora quien buscaba no acercarse a la pelirosa, volviendo al inicio de su caótica relación, ahora se dedicaba a largas jornada de estudio ya sea en la biblioteca o en casa de Harumi, evitaba cruzar horarios con su prima, lo más cerca que estaba de ella era solo tarde en la noche, incluso se quedaba horas extra en la universidad, dejando que la menor regresara sola a la casa.

Se amanecía estudiando incluso.

-Solo son unas semanas-fue la respuesta que le dio a su madre cuando esta le hizo saber que se estaba sobre esforzando.

Semanas en las que Yuzu y Matsuri apenas habían cruzado palabras.

Se encontraba en este instante en casa de su amiga Harumi, estudiando arduamente pues el examen era en dos días.

-Oye Yuzuchi ¿Me acompañas a comprar bocadillos? - preguntó Harumin a su amiga durante una sesión de estudios.

A decir verdad, se había saltado el almuerzo para venir y no consiguió nada que llevarse a la boca en el camino.

-Ve tu, yo trataré de resolver esto mientras tanto.

La castaña iba a insistir, pero últimamente Yuzu estaba muy metida en el estudio que convencerla era imposible en ocasiones.

-Bien, pero, no te esfuerces mucho ¿Si?

La rubia asintió despidiendo a su amiga, volvió a mirar el ejercicio de matemática que le costaba entender, estuvo concentrada por unos minutos hasta que un pequeño sonido en la ventana llamó su atención.

"Pat"

Nuevamente oyó el golpe, levantándose de su lugar se dirige a la ventana con cuidado. La abre con cautela y asoma su cabeza.

\- ¡Auch!

El siguiente golpe fue recibido por su rostro.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Para su sorpresa era Matsuri quien producía los golpes, lanzando pequeñas piedras a la ventana.

\- ¿Matsuri? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La menor baja el brazo que preparaba para lanzar otra piedra.

-Quería verte.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Iré más tarde a casa.

-Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero.

No era tonta, sabía que tarde o temprano Matsuri la encararía, al menos esta vez sabría que decir.

\- ¿Por qué no tocas el timbre?

-De esta manera es más romántico ¿No crees?

Punto para Matsuri.

Salió de la habitación y bajó a darle el encuentro a su prima.

-Matsuri yo…

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Qué es todo eso de ir al extranjero? ¿Por qué huyes de esta manera?

Yuzu tensó su cuerpo, sabía que algo así llegaría, debía actuar de forma madura ahora y enfrentarla.

-Tal vez, estoy huyendo, puede que te parezca una cobarde, pero, no hay nada que tu o yo podamos hacer, si damos rienda suelta a nuestros sentimientos ¿Qué futuro nos espera? Tal vez, el mundo sea más tolerante con las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, pero nosotras somos familia, no importa cómo nos sintamos, está mal ¿Qué crees que pensará mamá? ¿Nuestros amigos? Aunque los ignoremos ¿Seremos felices viviendo entre el desprecio? Lo más seguro es que nos terminen separando de todas formas; no podemos cambiar, somos primas, este lazo nos une, pero a la vez nos separa, por favor no nos hagamos más daño Matsuri.

Que lamentable, se había puesto a llorar incluso.

Matsuri se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente, ella parecía estar llorando también.

-Yo no deseé que esto fuera así lamentablemente eres mi prima, lamentablemente no tuve elección y acabé perdidamente enamorada de ti…Perdón por arrastrarte en esto, fui egoísta, me convencí de que lo que pensaran los demás no me afectaría, pero… no tome en cuenta lo que pensabas… bueno fue divertido intentarlo.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Esperaba que Matsuri no se rindiera tan fácil? ¿Qué la menor llegara y la convenciera de seguir esa locura?

 _Si esta era la mejor decisión ¿Por qué dolía tanto?_

Se separaron y miraron por unos segundos, un fuerte viento sopló agitando sus cabellos y ropas.

-Ven a casa, ya te esforzaste demasiado, descansa hoy.

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bien solo déjame mandarle un mensaje a Harumin.

Después comenzaron a caminar juntas a casa, hablando de cosas triviales, actuando como lo que eran, fingiendo quererse como hermanas.

* * *

 **Fin, tmre tengo un conflicto interno respecto a los personajes y el final que debería darles ¡Arceus ilumíname!**

 **Comenten que tal les pareció, conmigo será hasta el próximo cap.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos al capítulo final de esta historia, si han llegado hasta aquí mil gracias a todos ustedes por darse un pequeño tiempo y leer esta locura :)**

* * *

La mañana hizo acto de presencia para Yuzu, los pocos rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana y el sonido del ajetreado tráfico poco a poco iban activando sus sentidos anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día.

\- ¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir durmiendo?!

Lentamente empieza a abrir sus verdes ojos para encontrarse con el rostro enojado de Matsuri.

-Hey, bella durmiente se te hace tarde.

Oh, claro, hoy debía rendir ese examen. Por unos instantes actuó de manera calmada hasta que notó que Matsuri estaba actuando de manera "normal"

Y era una normalidad rara incómoda, considerando todos los sucesos anteriores, era como si nada hubiera sucedido en realidad.

-Estaré abajo esperándote para desayunar-fue lo último que dijo la menor antes de salir por la puerta.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

Quince minutos después la rubia bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, encontrándose con su prima terminando de poner la mesa.

-Llegas justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Mamá no desayunará con nosotras? -preguntó la ojiverde al ver solo dos sitios preparados en el comedor.

-Ella salió más temprano hoy, dijo que te deseaba suerte.

Un silencio casi sepulcral hizo acto de presencia en la cocina por unos momentos, Yuzu se sentía terrible, esta situación no era normal ¿Por qué Matsuri actuaba de esa manera?

-Matsuri ¿Estás bien con esto?

Decidió preguntar finalmente.

\- ¿Eh? No te gustan las tostadas.

Yuzu dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa con sus manos provocando que los platos saltaran levemente de la superficie.

-Deja de jugar ¿Por qué actúas así? Te estas tomando lo del extranjero muy a la ligera ¿Qué estás tramando?

-Se supone que debo estar bien, dejamos en claro que nada podría pasar entre nosotras ¿No?

Nuevamente silencio.

¿Realmente había desistido?

¿Ya no habría nada entre ellas?

¿Por qué las palabras de su prima la hacían sentir fatal?

Era una mixtura de emociones; confusión, depresión, angustia, culpa y las dudas la oprimían en ese instante.

-Espero que seas feliz.

\- ¿Eh?

-Se te hace tarde.

Dirigió su mirada al reloj, después se paró de su lugar tomando una de las tostadas, recogió sus cosas y salió de la casa, no sin antes dirigir una fugaz mirada a la pelirosa.

¿Era esto lo que realmente quería?

* * *

Sola en la casa, Matsuri se encontraba ahora tratando de dibujar algo, más no lograba plasmar nada en el papel, su cabeza era un caos de sentimientos, en un arranque de frustración tomó el lápiz y comenzó a realizar garabatos al azar rasgando la hoja en algunas secciones a causa de la fuerza que aplicaba.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? ¿Por qué me fijé en ti? ¿Por qué huyes así? ¿Por qué me diste esperanzas las pisoteaste al final?

El lápiz finalmente terminó por romperse a causa de la presión ejercida, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla seguida por muchas más que no tardaron en manchar la hoja.

Fue el sonido del timbre el que hizo que reaccionará, pasó su manga izquierda por su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas, fue a la cocina para echarse un poco de agua a la cara y después se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días.

\- ¿Natsume sempai?

Se quedó unos momentos así sin decir nada ante la sorpresiva visita de su amiga.

-Adelante- dijo finalmente haciendo entrar a la casa a la otra adentro hizo que tomara asiento.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo sempai? Para que vengas a mi casa debe ser sumamente importante.

La muchacha río por lo bajo.

-Verás, la facultad está organizando una exposición con los mejores trabajos de los alumnos de la carrera, como parte del comité, me gustaría que algunas de tus obras estén allí.

Los ojos de la pelirosa se dilataron ante las palabras.

\- ¿De verdad quieren exponer algunos de mis trabajos?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

La peliazabache hizo una pausa.

-Bajo tu consentimiento claro, esta es una gran oportunidad para darte a conocer, grandes críticos y dueños de galerías estarán presentes, tienes un talento increíble, estoy segura de que te tendrán en cuenta.

Se sentía sumamente elogiada, hasta ahora había recibido tales adulaciones y tenía razón, era una gran oportunidad para darse a conocer.

-De acuerdo, iré por ellos, espera un momento por favor.

Minutos después Matsuri bajó cargando un portafolio con los trabajos que había realizado durante su carrera.

-Ten, tu dime cuales debo exponer- dijo entregándole el portafolio a Natsume.

La chica revisaba minuciosamente los trabajos de la pelirosa mientras escogía algunos, resultando seis finalmente seleccionados.

-Estos están bien.

Tras volver a guardar los restantes y tratar de ordenar, una hoja de menor tamaño que las otras cae al suelo, inmediatamente la recoge, provocando una singular reacción en la pelirosa.

En esa hoja se encontraba el dibujo que había hecho de Yuzu.

-Oye, este dibujo es muy bueno ¿Quién es? -preguntó su sempai.

¿Que eran Yuzu y ella?

-Es mi…es alguien muy importante para mí.

El simple hecho de recordarse que eran familia le provocaba un profundo dolor en el alma.

-Perdón si me entrometo ¿Tienes algún interés romántico en esta chica?

Sorprendida levanta y dirige su mirada hacia la otra chica.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te sucede, además por la forma en que has trabajado el retrato, se nota que le pusiste mucho cariño a la hora de realizarlo.

A veces enserio detestaba lo fácil que era que leyeran su personalidad a través de sus trazos.

Tal vez, hablar con alguien más sobre el asunto le ayudaría, además conocía muy bien a Natsume, si había alguien en quien podía depositar plena confianza era su sempai, es más ya sabía que le gustaba una chica y lo había tomado con naturalidad.

-Te… ¿Puedo hablarte de algo?

Matsuri relató todo lo sucedido con Yuzu, hasta lo de hace dos días, Natsume simplemente escuchaba atenta a su kouhai.

-Es…complicado, solo te puedo decir, decidir que será mejor está entre ustedes- dijo en tono sereno al terminar de oír a la menor.

-Ella irá al extranjero para terminar los estudios, decidí no insistir más, el problema ahora es… lidiar con la angustia que siento.

-Tú sabías que era un amor imposible, aun así decidiste imponer tus sentimientos de manera egoísta hacía ella, pero por lo que me dices también terminó gustando de ti, ambas tienen parte de culpa, ya no hay marcha atrás, si ambas se sienten de igual manera por qué lo evaden, enfrenten lo que sienten juntas, con la decisión que han tomado únicamente complacerán a la sociedad que dicen temer, creen que será una decisión correcta pero al final solo se lastimarán entre ustedes.

-Pero, aun si insistiera, en estos momentos ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que Yuzu me acepté?

Natsume se acercó y posó una mano sobre sus hombros.

-Siempre está bien un último intento, Matsuri, eres una chica maravillosa, como tu amiga solo puedo desearte felicidad.

En ese momento el celular que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón vibró, señal de que había recibido un mensaje.

Yuzu:

¿Puedes venir?

\- ¿Es ella?

-Sempai, gracias por tus palabras, debo salir ahora.

-De nada, llevaré esto al comité-respondió despidiéndose.

Matsuri tomó las llaves y salió de la casa.

¿Qué tenía Yuzu ahora?

* * *

Se encontraba caminando ahora por el campus universitario buscando a su prima, finalmente divisa una cabellera rubia en los jardines del edificio.

-Yuzu.

La mencionada responde volteándose y alzando la mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada en especial supongo ¿Quieres salir a caminar?

Bien, eso era extraño.

Decidió hacer caso omiso a la actitud de la rubia y seguirla hacia los exteriores del campus, caminando por el centro de la ciudad mientras conversaban sobre cosas triviales hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una especie de malecón frente a un río, en donde Matsuri finalmente decidió preguntar.

-Y ¿Que tal te fue en el examen?

Yuzu suspiró mientras ambas tomaban asiento en una de las bancas allí instaladas.

-Fatal supongo, no pude resolver casi nada.

-Creí que estabas lo suficiente preparada ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tú

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente por algunos instantes, una pelota pasó rodando terminando en los pies de Yuzu, tomándolo en sus manos se lo entregó amablemente al niño que venía a reclamarlo.

-Soy patética, durante todo el examen no dejé de pensar en ti, en el futuro, lo que sería mi vida sin ti a mi lado, a las finales lograste hacer que me quedara ¿No?

Era difícil diferenciar si era una acusación o simple sarcasmo.

-Puede que… lo que venga para nosotras sea incierto y cruel, pero ahora estoy convencida de que no quiero separarme de ti, a fin de cuentas, hay un lazo que nos une y nos mantendrá así por siempre ¿No? Un lazo sucio y contaminado por estos hermosos sentimientos.

Y empezó a soltar pequeñas risitas, esta vez no había lágrimas de por medio.

Matsuri tomó de su mano y se atrevió a preguntar como aquella vez.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- ¿Otra vez esa pregunta?

Al menos esta vez tenía una respuesta concreta, respuesta que tal vez traería infinidad de incertidumbre para ambas, pero si estaban juntas que más daba.

-Si voy a cometer la locura más grande de mi vida…entonces estaré feliz de que sea a tu lado.

Y Yuzu la besó, fue lo único que supo Matsuri, esta vez sin dudas, el temor y la inseguridad ya no se sentía en aquellos suaves y dulces labios.

Se separaron y miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, el violeta se perdió en el verde y viceversa.

-Sabes, al ver tu rostro tan cerca, no siento miedo alguno-dijo Yuzu esbozando una sonrisa.

La menor desvió la mirada sonrojada.

-Te amo.

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a usar esa frase tan fuerte, sabía que no debía decirse a la ligera, pero Yuzu lo valía.

-Y yo a ti- secundó la rubia.

Yuzu mostró más seguridad, levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a la pelirosa.

-Ven ¿Quieres que te invite algo?

Por esta vez, porque era especial aquel día, no le importo en nada a Matsuri ser la que se avergonzara y fuera tratada de manera romántica.

Junto a Yuzu, lo demás parecía quedar en segundo plano.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Nuevamente, agradezco su apoyo y espero les haya gustado este final.**

 **Tal vez haga otros fics sobre citrus más adelante pero el Lunes regreso a clases y mi tiempo libre se verá reducido.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima historia :)**


End file.
